


Observation

by mmmdraco



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chained together, L puts Raito under intense observation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Death Note. Duh.

Raito stretched out in the bed, his toes sliding briefly along the underside of L's foot. "You couldn't even take off the handcuffs while we sleep? You could just lock the door."

L took a sip of the juice he'd set on the nightstand. "This isn't about whether or not you're going to leave. It's about me knowing everything you do, discovering everything you know; even as you sleep. It doesn't hurt that you keep giving me your dessert, though."

The chain between the cuffs rattled slightly as Raito changed his position again. "It was awkward enough having to keep the door open while I pissed! What about in the morning when I have to take a shower? What if I need to get rid of some frustration after one of *our* dates with Misa?"

Matter of factly, L said, "Then I'll watch you. I'll observe your actions and file them away to further determine your involvement in the Kira case."

There was another rattling of the chains as Raito sat up, yanking down his pants in the process. "Then, watch."

L's eyes opened slightly wider as he watched Raito's right hand slowly grasp the hardening cock between his legs. There was a small glint of a smile on L's face as he watched Raito's hand slowly grasp his shaft and adjust his grip for the most comfort, and then there was too much.

L prided himself on his concentration, his powers of observation, and his ability to multi-task, but Raito was too much. The small shifts of his face denoting pleasure, and the noises of appreciation that escaped past freshly-licked lips that were likely enhanced by the forced voyeurism and the echo against the room's walls. There were the shifts of the muscles in his shoulders and the arm that pulled on his cock with a firm rhythm, and then L looked down to Raito's toes and the way they curled and kneaded the blanket.

It didn't take long, really. Raito added a bit of pressure to the last four strokes and came with a gasp, his come thick and pearly on his belly, and still oozing from the tip of his cock. 

L stooped down, dragging the chain across the sheets, and licked a spot of Raito's come from the man's stomach. "It's sweet," he said, getting an odd look in his eye, and then he was lapping at the rest of the spill and sucking the rest from Raito's cock.

Raito fisted his hands in L's hair, the chain rattling every time one of them moved, as L played his shaft with his tongue, getting every drop from him and bringing him to full hardness again. L's lips surrounded him and pushed to the base for four strokes and Raito came again onto L's tongue.

L sat up slowly, pulling his knees up and moving his toes against the sheets. "Raito, I'm not sure it was right of you to not tell me how sweet you are when you know I like sweet things."

Raito sat for a moment, staring, and thinking quickly about whether he should reply (and how!), what the situation did for L's suspicion of him, and whether it was okay to pass out yet. He decided on the third option and let his head fall back on the pillow. L poked him with one finger, the chain kept quiet since L held it between his toes. "Definitely a Kira, but maybe I'll keep him under observation... for now, at least."


End file.
